This invention relates to an internal combustion engine equipped with a torque controller.
In the field of internal combustion engine, there has been known that the varying cylinder interior pressure due to compression of intake mixture and expansion of combustion gas and the varying connecting rod angle with the crankshaft cause a variation in "gas torque", and the varying rotational inertia force causes a variation in the inertia torque. Such torque variations propagated to various devices driven by the engine create torsional vibrations on these devices, resulting in a degraded performance or a damage to the devices, and therefore the torque variation of the engine must be reduced sufficiently. The torque variation has a reaction which is propagated through the cylinder block to the engine supporting member, which then vibrates to create an increased noise, and therefore such a reactional vibration must also be reduced.
There has been a proposal for coping with the above-mentioned matter, as described in Japanese Pat. Unexamined Publication No. 58-185937, in which a counter torque is produced on the crankshaft synchronously at an increase in the torque variation derived from the internal combustion engine.
However, the conventional technique has encountered the following difficulty in producing a counter load torque in close synchronism with the varying torque produced by the internal combustion engine. Namely, an extremely high-speed operation is required for a series of processes for detecting a quick varying torque, calculating the value of the counter load torque which cancels the detected torque variation and causing the load torque to vary by some means, and it has been difficult for the existing control technique to implement the above-mentioned tight operation.